The Ice Maidens
by Mint Pearl Voice
Summary: After Anna makes an ill-advised decision in a moment of panic, the two young rulers set out on a dangerous quest to find a mystical artifact. Elsanna post-movie, many chapters.
1. always the light falls softly down

Elsa and Anna had big plans.

They'd sell some of the royal family's super-duper expensive old jewelry and pay for free medicine for anyone who needed it, and they'd open the palace library to all of Arendale. Come to think of it, why did they need such a big castle, anyway? Couldn't the portrait gallery become a museum that anyone could look at? What if they abolished the property-owning requirement for voters? What if they invited other royalty to charity balls? And what if they instituted a program that provided service reindeer for

Things they hadn't talked about in years, ideas they'd been separately developing throughout their lonely childhoods- now, it was all coming together.

Together at last, together at last, was the blissful refrain of Anna's new life.

As soon as the first rays of sun brushed across her eyelids, she sprang out of bed and sprinted barefoot down the corridor to her sister's room. Some old habits died hard.

Instead of sleeping prettily, Elsa was lying on the floor in a puddle of melted snow gown. Her forehead seemed unnaturally flushed. As Anna watched, she stirred a little and made a soft sound of discomfort.

"Elsa?" No answer. Anna hurried closer and laid a hand on her sister's forehead.

She was burning up!

Anna's cry of frightened surprise brought the servants running.

"What is it, Princess?"

"It's Elsa... She's sick... " Anna took a deep breath and put on her most princesslike mien. Shoulders back and head high, just the way Elsa would act. "Everyone being up a cup of snow from the courtyard. And get Kristoff!"

For the next several days, Kristoff and Anna worked around the clock to keep Elsa cool, hauling up ice blocks in an attempt to ease her pain. She seemed to be on fire from within. The only thing that gave her any relief was to flop down into a bed of snow and press her fevered cheek to a fresh block of ice.

But as soon as it began to melt, she was in agony again. When awake, she seemed unaware of her surroundings, and nightmares stole every bit of peace from her sleep.

Anna dabbed the corner of a handkerchief in ice-cold broth and let drops run between Elsa's lips; it was the only way to get the queen to take any nourishment.

Please, please, was Anna's constant thought. Please let this soup stay down, please sleep without screaming. Please open your eyes and be my amazing, talented sister again. Please just let this be a dream brought on by eating too much cheese, and I'm asleep farting in bed and Elsa's healthy and dancing.

Please make this fever break!

And then, on the seventh day, Elsa got worse.


	2. the snowstorm's best in white

Elsa's eyes were open but unseeing, and strange croaking sounds issued from her mouth, as if she was trying to speak but could not.

"What's happening?" Kristoff yelled in some far-off place.

"Elsa's having a fit." Anna heard her own small, scared voice as if through water, but the words jolted her to consciousness- and to action. "Help me turn her on her side, it'll keep her from swallowing her tongue."

Together, they rolled the queen of Erendale onto her side. She was still jerking and shuddering, her eyes rolling back in her head, but the intensity of her spasms was dying down now, the convulsions farther apart.

"So does this mean she's getting better?"

Anna shook her head. "Medical history says no." She tugged at her braids, blinking rapidly. "Kristoff, what am I going to do? Elsa means so much to me, and if I... If I have to watch her die... I can't let it come to that!" She was on her feet, fists clenched- and then, almost instantly, she deflated. "Only I don't know what to do, though."

"You could go see the witch."

"The witch?"

"Yeah. There's a witch who lives in a cave in the mountains. Everyone knows that."

Anna leaned in, her gaze intent. "Which cave? Which mountain?"

Kristoff opened his mouth to speak, but then his head felt sort of swimmy. The next thing he knew, he'd given precise directions to a place he'd never visited, and Anna was giving him a good-bye hug. "Thank you so much, Kristoff! You're the best friend a girl could ask for. Wish me luck, yeah? Keep an eye on Elsa- don't let her die!" With that, she scrambled out the door.


	3. glimmering wastes of snow alive

Anna followed Kristoff's directions until she reached a large, intimidating-looking cave. The darkness within made her rethink her haste, but she tied her horse to a nearby tree and headed inward. Inside, it was very cavernous and very dirty.

Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Well, I see I have a visitor." Anna got the feeling that she was being scrutinized, and not in a friendly way. "For someone so underdressed in this weather, you did quite well to get here. Now, what was so important that you barged in on me?"

This witch didn't seem to be the most polite entity, but Anna was determined to stick it out for Elsa's sake. "It's my sister. She's sick with a terrible fever- she's in so much pain."

"Do you think she'll live or die?"

"I don't know," Anna whispered, hopeless. Then, gathering her courage, "You have to help her."

"Have? I don't have to do anything. There's always a price."

"Do you want money? I have lots of that. I mean, I am a princess. Or jewels, or priceless paintings-" She hiccupped, rubbed hard at her eyes. "Listen, I'll give you anything. Anything." And, trying hard not to break down crying: "Just… please… help my sister."

"Fretful and petulant, aren't you?"

"That's no way to talk to a princess," Anna said, stamping her booted foot on the dank cave floor.

She could almost imagine the invisible entity pursing its lips." Oh, don't cry, I'm not angry at you. I don't know why you're getting so upset. In fact, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry you feel that way- I'm sorry your feelings can be hurt so easily. And, in fact…" Something swirled in the shadows. "I think I like what you have to offer."

The electric crackle of strong magic swooped through Anna's body, leaving her feeling invigorated.

"Go home, princess of Arendelle. You'll find your sister has been healed."

Anna swooped a clumsy, yet exuberant curtsy- "Thank you, Ms. Witch!" and sprinted from the cave. She was glad to get out into the fresh air again.


	4. and stars with frost alight

So much pain. Her body was on fire. She tried to curl up to the ice, become part of it, but it kept melting and losing its frost at her touch. She felt like Tantalus, with comfort just out of reach.

Suddenly, a cold wind swept through her, extinguishing the flames.

For the first time in forever, she could rest.

When she awoke, a long time later, Elsa felt weak and floppy, as if she'd been defrosting and was still coalescing back into humanity. She recognized the rustle of fabric nearby, the softness of a bed under her. "Anna? What happened? Was I sick?" Her voice was hoarse and croaky; when she tried to sit up, her head swam and her stomach lurched, and she quickly thought better of the action.

Anna stroked her forehead, concerned and gentle. "Shush, just try to eat.I brought you a sliced-up winter pear and a whole wheat spinach pastry! You like spinach pastries, I know you do."

"Chocolate?" Elsa said, weak but hopeful.

"When you're stronger. Right now, though, the doctor told me to give you something more filling- here, eat."

She fed Elsa tiny bite by tiny bite, Elsa opening her mouth obediently for each forkful. She remembered when she would feed Anna spoonfuls of pureed baked apple. Anna had been so tiny then, a perfect pink doll, mischievous as a kitten, soft as a caterpillar. Sometimes, if Elsa wasn't quick enough, Anna would grab the whole bowl, dump it on her head, and roar with laughter as apple puree oozed down her face and onto her dress. Elsa would try not to laugh, but then Anna would smile at her.

Now Anna was returning the favor. Feeding Elsa.

"Do you remember anything?" Anna asked once Elsa had eaten all of the spinach tart and half of the winter pear.

"I remember fire. Burning. But you were there, too. With snowflakes in your hair and a bowl of ice-cold soup."

"Well, I wouldn't use those words, but that's kind of accurate. You were-"

Suddenly, there was a burst of cold wind, and the window clattered open. A shape like a dark, raggedy cloak swooped into the room- and right into Anna's open mouth. It wriggled inwards, as if determined to be devoured. Anna clawed at her throat, choking and gagging, her eyes wide. Elsa watched in horror as Anna gave one final gasping dry heave- and toppled to the ground, unconscious. "Anna?"

Then, in one almost supernaturally fluid motion, Anna rose. She smoothed down her dress and examined herself. "Ah, much better. It's so lovely to have a body again." There was something unfamiliar, almost womanly, about her body language, the way she peered over her shoulder to scrutinize her bum. Her voice, too, seemed lower and more seductive.

Elsa felt nervous, and tried to control it. "Anna, what sort of game is this?"

The redhead pursed her lips. "Anna? Is that your sister's name? And you must be Elsa, princess of snowflakes and icicles. Such passable-looking young girls you both are…" She leaned closer, auditing the princess's appearance."...no, but you wouldn't suit me, too blonde. Blondes always leave a bad taste in my mouth- they tend to be plagued with wanderlust."

She drew herself up on a harsh inhalation, wary, suspicious. "Who are you?"

The entity in Anna's body curtsied with unnatural poise. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mother Gothel. But you can call me... mummy," she said, sweet as syrup.

And then, suddenly, Anna was back, her eyes wide and frightened- "Elsa, please, make her stop! She's hurting me." -and then just as suddenly whisked away.

(Author's Note: if you like this fanfiction, you should check out my series of novels about cute queer teens with magical powers, Magical Girl Academy!)


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing to my sister?" Elsa's voice was low and menacing, and the windows began to crackle with ice.

"I'm not doing anything! It's just… if you force two minds into a body made for one, there may be some side effects. Are you really going to blame me for the fact that your sister is so sensitive? That makes Mummy sad."

"She would never have agreed to this," Elsa said defiantly.

"Anything, she promised. 'Anything, just save my beloved sister's life, wah wah wah wah!'" the ghostly witch said, mocking the demeanor of a hysterical, clumsy young princess. Then she shrugged. "I wanted a body, and this one will do as well as most."

Elsa thought fast. Suddenly, she remembered an old legend."We can get you a body- we'll find you the stones of beginning."

"What are those?"

"I'll tell you when you give me back my sister."

"Oh. Protective, are we? Still, I'm intrigued. Very well, then."

With a sudden shriek of pain, Anna toppled over, twitching limply as she expelled dark ghost-essence from every pore.

Elsa dashed to her feet so she could catch Anna and guide her to the bed. She rubbed her sister's shoulders as she hacked out the last traces of slimy ectoplasm. "Anna, it's all right, I've got you. I won't let her hurt you."

"So what's this stone?"

"A myth, that's all- but one that might have some truth," Elsa amended hastily. Her sister was still weak, and she didn't want to see her violated once again. "It's said that a wizard once made a stone that could revive the dead. He stored it in a crystal palace deep within the most icy lands in the kingdom, places that no one without magic could even think of going to. But then, a meteor from the sky carrying something so terrible and dangerous that it had been thrown down from heaven landed right in the same spot. Or, well, something dangerous happened. Anyway, no one has even thought about going near the stone."

"And you're the exception?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Elsa said, drawing herself up. And then, with unshakeable confidence, "I'm what people fear. I'm the Snow Queen."

Mother Gothel clicked her tongue and sighed disapprovingly. "You're a bit full of yourself, aren't you."

Elsa shot a sidelong glance toward her sister, mouthed "Is she always like this?"

Anna nodded, deadpan.

Holding in a sigh, Elsa turned back to the witch. "Do you want the stone or not?"

"Yes… if only I could get someone capable to look for it, but I'll make do with what I have." She waved her hand, and a necklace appeared around Elsa's neck. "This will show you what you're looking for. I'll give you a month- until then, I'll be haunting your palace. And if I don't get my new body-" With a snarl, she lunged toward Anna; when the redhead yelped and tried to hide behind Elsa, Mother Gothel drew back, laughing. "Although since you're so easily frightened, I'm not sure you'd be able to find anything… well, good luck. You'll need it." To Elsa's unamused look, she responded "What? I'm just telling the truth." And she disappeared in a puff of passive-aggressiveness and maroon glitter.

(Author's Note: if you like this fanfiction, you should check out my series of novels about cute queer teens with magical powers, Magical Girl Academy! You can find it in the Kindle store by searching "Magical Girl Academy" or "Kayla Bashe.")


	6. Chapter 6

Anna was hurting, was all Elsa could think. My fault, that was my fault. If I hadn't gotten sick, if she hadn't needed to go to some terrible witch to save me-

And there it was.

That dizziness starting at the back of her head, the feeling that she'd stood up too quickly, that everything was slipping away from her.

A queen wasn't allowed to have these fits of fear that swept over her, leaving her weakened and nauseated. A queen wasn't allowed to be afraid. Especially for no reason. Sometimes she'd wake up terrified, her heart pounding so fast that the room spun, and she wouldn't even know why.

And sometimes she'd fall into a place beyond fear, where she was so paralyzed with her own huge unworthiness that all she could do was curl into a ball and hope that someone would put her out of her misery.

"Elsa? Elsa, are you all right?"

She shook her head.

"Elsa, you're trembling. Can I give you a hug?"

She nodded, teary-eyed.

Anna gathered her sister into her arms and held her as tightly as she could. "You'll be okay," she murmured soothingly, rocking her back and forth. "I've got you."

Elsa took deep, slow breaths, focusing on the perfect warmth of Anna's presence.

"Better?"

"So much better."

"Is there anything I can do with you?"

"Stay with me," she said in a whisper, burying her face in Anna's shoulder.

Stay with me, Anna thought. That's what I want, too. Don't go where I can't follow, Elsa. Don't go away again. Just stay with me.

That's all I've ever wanted...


	7. Chapter 7

Kristoff, who carried the princesses' suitcases to the courtyard, and Olaf, exuberant as ever, came to see them off.

Olaf looked up at the sky. "Oh, hey, it's raining my flesh!" he said cheerfully. He waved. "Hello, little snowflake brothers and sisters. Welcome to the world!"

Anna frowned at the enchanted map Mother Gothel had given them, then at her sister."Elsa? How are we going to get through the route on this map? Horses won't travel fast in this much snow, and neither of us know how to handle a reindeer."

"Watch me."

With flowing, balletic gestures, Elsa created a huge pile of snow. Then a large sleigh began to emerge from the snow, with room for two and lots of space for luggage in the back.

And to pull it-

"Wolves, like on your crest!" Anna suggested, clapping her hands.

Two large white wolves, taller than the most intimidating shaggy horses in the stable, with flowing hair and beautiful blue eyes, emerged from the snow as if sculpted by invisible artists.

Anna cautiously approached one of them, and she giggled when it licked her hand.

"I'm so excited! It's so cool you can do this!"

"I know!" Elsa said, beaming. And then, her smile softening, becoming even more heartfelt, "It's so cool that you think it's cool."

"Well, I think you're cool," Anna said, booping her on the nose decidedly. "Get it? Cool? Literally?"

Elsa shook her head, trying- and failing- not to chuckle. "Oh, Anna…"

Anna leaned her head on her sister's shoulder and laughed uproariously.

"That was a terrible pun, though. Terrible!" Yet Elsa soon joined her sister in helpless giggles. "You know what, though?" she said when she had regained her normal equilibrium.

Anna looked up at her, head tilted. "What?"

"There's so many areas in which I've fallen behind- sixteen years of being best friends that I missed out on. Sixteen years of hugs and games and sharing secrets. From now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I'm okay with that," Anna said sincerely, and let her sister help her into the sled.


End file.
